Mi paz
by DessayaIce
Summary: "En estos momentos casi podía decir que podía morir feliz; justo ahora no me importaba lo que mi familia tendría que decir si se enteraban de esto, no me importaba nada. Mi felicidad estaba aquí, frente a mí, ahuyentando a todos mis demonios y otorgándome un gran momento de paz" *Elliot x Leo* (o como quieran interpretarlo) *Shönen ai*


¡Hola! Antes que nada déjenme disculparme por mi desaparición TnT Sé que me la paso haciéndoles estas cosas pero les juro que lo lamento mucho. Mejor ya ni les prometeré una fecha para actualizar porque siempre termino fallándoles. Las cosas en la prepa. no están bien para mí por ahora, estoy batallando un poco así que quizás no actualice por un tiempo. Tratare de que este no sea demasiado.

Como sea, este fic lo escribí para una amiga mía a la cual apenas le confesé que escribía fanfics (jajajaja aún no puedo creer que se lo dije) y gracias a ella este fic. ve la luz hoy, ya que se la paso apresurándome para terminarlo desde hace unos días.

**Yume **(fue divertido buscarte un seudónimo jajaja), he aquí el fic. Espero te guste. (Y lo mismo va para todas/os mis lectores ^^)

Sin nada más que decir, espero les guste ^^

_(Mas notas al final)_

* * *

**Aclaración:** Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le perteneces a su gran autora **Jun Mochizuki,** yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para hacer con descaro lo que ella no :v

* * *

MI PAZ

CAPITULO ÚNICO

Perdiendo la cuenta de las veces hasta ahora en que repetía la misma acción, me di la vuelta en la cama una vez más, buscando encontrar una posición en la que de una vez por todas, pudiera lograr dormir, pero nada.

Tenía sueño, casi podía decir que me sentía desmayar de cansancio, más me era imposible dormir; simplemente no podía, o más bien, no quería. Sentía mi cuerpo frio y rígido, presa de una sensación de nerviosismo que pugnaba por corroer mi cordura. Tenía miedo ¿miedo de que? Me encontraba en tal estado de confusión que no hacía más que hacerme sentir de este mísero modo.

-Maldita sea –murmure incorporándome de la cama, dando por sentado que hoy no dormiría.

Mi habitación estaba sumergida en una tenue oscuridad, producto de los débiles rayos de luz luna que se filtraba por el ventanal. En una de las paredes, el reloj marcaba las 2: 43 de la madrugada.

Sin ponerme zapatos salí de mi habitación con rumbo al baño, vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones blancos de algodón y una camisa a juego.

Al parecer hacia frio (yo no lo sentía), podía ver mi aliento cada vez que exhalaba, y sin embargo, me negué a regresar para abrigarme.

Los pasillos eran silenciosos y vagamente iluminados por algunas lámparas que como deber suyo me guiaban a mi destino entre paredes tapizadas de rojo y dorado, y pisos de madera oscura.

Recorrí con la mirada mí alrededor, desconociendo el lugar por unos segundos. A pesar de estar en casa me sentía completamente solo, como si el lugar no estuviera habitado por nadie más que yo, a pesar de saber que en las otras habitaciones mis padres y hermanos dormían.

No me molestaba estar con mi familia, pero de alguna forma prefería mil veces quedarme en la escuela, me sentían un poco más tranquilo ahí, pero lamentablemente, gracias a las vacaciones de invierno, tendría que quedarme en casa por tres semanas completas…a partir de hoy.

Soltando un suspiro, llegue hasta el baño, al que me adentre con lentitud antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Una vez dentro, me pare frente al lavabo, atreviéndome a mirarme en el espejo, viendo con enojo las muy notables ojeras bajo mis ojos y la enfermiza palidez de mi rostro, que bien parecía el de un muerto. Mi cabello estaba un tanto despeinado, pero no importaba.

Exhalando, abrir el grifo, mojando mis manos con agua antes de hacer lo mismo con mi rostro, disfrutando del húmedo y frio contacto, que para mi felicidad logro despejarme un poco la cabeza.

Ligeramente más tranquilo, me seque la cara con una toalla.

Los ojos comenzaban a escocerme, quería cerrarlos.

Con una exclamación de cansancio baje la tapa del inodoro y me senté sobre él, atreviéndome a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando del momento de paz a mi alrededor. En breve, un estado de estupor invadió con lentitud mi cuerpo, dejándome sentir como mi conciencia amenazaba con dejarme al menos unos momentos.

Apenas mis ojos se cerraron por completo, una imagen invadió mi mente, la principal razón de no poder dormir, la constante imagen que se repetía casi todas las noches en mi cabeza: Fuego, una mansión quemándose, gente agonizante por los pasillos, gritos llenando mi cabeza, todo reduciéndose a cenizas…

Con brusquedad abrí los ojos a más no poder, regresando a la realidad.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, descendiendo por toda mi espina dorsal y dejándome la piel de gallina.

-Ya basta…–jadee llevándome una mano a la cara.

Apretando los dientes eleve la mirada al techo, confundido y, por qué negarlo, un tanto asustado.

¿Cuántas veces iban que ese "sueño" se repetía? ¿Cuántos noches había estado torturándome ya? La respuesta: Muchas. Solo…no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Ese sueño era la causa de muchas de mis constantes noches de insomnio, ¿Qué significaba? Yo…no reconocía el lugar, no reconocía nada. No podía ver más allá de las fuertes llamas de fuego en los pasillos, y los cuerpos esparcidos por el lugar.

Quitando la mano de mi rostro, resolví regresar a mi habitación. Lo que menos quería ahora era terminar topándome con alguno de mis hermanos, o peor aún, con Vanessa, quien aparte de atacarme con mil y un preguntas, seguro me daría un buen golpe por estar despierto a estas horas.

Casi sin querer levantarme, volví al pasillo con dirección a mi habitación, manteniendo los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del camino. Me sentía muy cansado…pero no quería dormir….

Apenas volví a abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a mi destino, por lo que ahogado un bostezo tome con una mano el pomo y lo gire, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y adentrarme en la estancia.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, me di la vuelta y camine unos cuantos pasos, abriendo de nueva cuenta los ojos, con la intención de buscar algo que hacer para pasar el tiempo, mas apenas hice eso me di cuenta de un hecho que me dejo completamente paralizado: Esta no era mi habitación. Las principales cosas que delataban esto, eran 2.

La primera: La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras y por consiguiente, con las cortinas casi completamente cerradas, a diferencia de las mías, que siempre pedía y me aseguraba dejaran abiertas, dejando entrar luz del exterior.

Y la segunda: A pesar de la poca iluminación, vagamente podía distinguir que la decoración en la habitación, y los muebles, era diferente. Estos últimos estaban llenos de libros y más libros.

Frunciendo las cejas, repare en la última cosa que confirmaba con total seguridad mi error al entrar a este lugar. Acomodada a la derecha de la habitación, al menos a tres metros de mi posición, sobre una cama apenas un poco más pequeña que la mía, podía verse la pequeña silueta de alguien que dormía apaciblemente y cuya respiración era apenas perceptible a mi oído.

No estaba seguro de quien se trataba, pues en realidad no sabía ni en que puerta me había metido o cuanto me había alejado de mi habitación. Mis hermanos tenían su habitación en el mismo largo pasillo que yo, por lo que bien podía tratarse de uno de ellos, pero algo me decía que no era así…

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? –me pregunte dándome una bofetada mental.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, me di la vuelta con intención de salir rápidamente del lugar, con el miedo de que la persona que dormía se llegara a despertar; más al escuchar un leve suspiro proveniente de esa persona, la curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba empezó a rondar mi cabeza.

Soltando un suspiro apenas perceptible, rodé sobre mis talones y di unos cuantos pasos, quedando de frente a la cama. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, me acerque un poco más, hasta quedar a tan solo un paso de esta.

Extendiendo una mano, tome una de las orillas de la cobija color azul que cubría al dueño -o quizá dueña- de la habitación, y jalándola con lentitud, se revelo poco a poco una maraña de cabellos color azabache que yo más que nadie era capaz de reconocer.

En cuanto la cobija estuvo un poco más abajo del pecho me detuve.

-Así que aquí vine a parar –dije en un hilo de voz.

Frente a mí se encontraba el cuerpo durmiente y notablemente relajado de mi sirviente y amigo, Leo.

No recordaba que la habitación de Leo estaba a una de la mía, pues hace tiempo mi padre lo había mandado a dormir en los cuartos de servicio, pero a petición (orden) mía, ahora estaba aquí.

Exhalando aire con cierto alivio, tome con ambas manos la cobija, para volver a cubrirlo, pero esta vez sin tapar su rostro, el cual mantenía ligeramente ladeado al lado contrario a mí. Una ya conocida sensación de tranquilidad comenzó a invadir cada parte de mi cuerpo. Esta sensación solo podía sentirla al estar con mi sirviente.

En la escuela, cuando tenía una pesadilla, al abrir los ojos siempre veía a Leo al otro lado de la habitación, durmiendo en su cama, a veces despertando en el momento justo para preguntarme si estaba bien, y otras, permaneciendo dormido y siendo ajeno a mi estado. Fuera cual fuera la cuestión al final, con solo verlo y saber que él estaba ahí, la paz regresaba poco a poco a mi ser. Gracias a Leo no me sentía solo, la sensación de impotencia, soledad, miedo e incertidumbre se hacían a un lado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Casi inconscientemente, mis ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el rostro de mi amigo.

Él, como siempre, tenía el cabello cubriendo su frente y ojos, dejando a la vista únicamente la mitad inferior de su rostro. De lo que podía ver, su piel era muy blanca, pálida, con apenas una tenue pincelada rosa en sus mejillas, al igual que en sus delgados labios, los cuales mantenía ligeramente entreabiertos. Sus rasgos, al igual que su menudo cuerpo, podían llegar a ser causa de una confusión de género, pues eran delicados y llamativos.

_¿Cómo sería su piel? ¿Suave? ¿Tersa? Parecía serlo. _

Apretando los dientes, levante una mano y la acerque a su rostro con suma delicadeza. Más cuando mis dedos estaban por tocar esa llamativa piel, caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sintiendo como la sangre se aglomeraba en mi rostro, me aleje con brusquedad del mullido lecho, pero cuando apenas había dado el primer paso en retirada-para mi mala suerte- mi pie dio contra algo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, haciéndome trastabillar y caer cual roca sin gracia soltando una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa, despertando de forma inevitable al dueño de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Pregunto una voz cansina pero alarmada, al tiempo que se incorporaba con un poco de dificultad de la cama -¿Elliot? –reconoció

-Eh…Sí, soy yo –grazne levantándome del suelo con un poco de dificultad, y levantando de paso lo que había ocasionado mi caída: un libro. Con un tic en la ceja, lo deje sobre el buro al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto mi sirviente con su típica voz, aunque manchada de notable curiosidad- ¿paso algo?

-Eh…no –vacile sintiendo un poco de vergüenza debido a las circunstancias que me habían traído hasta aquí –me…equivoque de habitación. Perdón si te desperté.

Con el orgullo por los suelos vi la figura frente mi llevarse una mano a la boca cubriendo una ancha sonrisa, más los temblores en sus hombros revelaban la carcajada que trataba de contener.

Exasperado suspire tratando de mantener la cabeza fría. ¿Qué podía decir en mi defensa? Nada.

-Como sea, buenas noches. –murmure con la intención de salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible.

-Elliot –llamo el pelinegro apenas mi mano llego al picaporte – ¿Por qué estas levantado a estas horas?

Por unos momentos considere la idea de contarle toda la razón, pero…decidí no hacerlo.

-Por nada en realidad. Fui al baño y de regreso me distraje y termine entrando aquí por error… -masculle mirando hacia un lado.

Mi interlocutor se sentó al borde de la cama con una mano en la boca, cubriendo un bostezo. Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad por lo que me fue posible mirar más claramente al azabache. Llevaba puesto un pantalón ancho y una camisa demasiado grande para él. El color bien podía ser blanco o marfil, no podía distinguirlo bien. Su cabello estaba tan despeinado como siempre (o incluso más), dejando sus ojos ocultos tras un velo de azabaches hebras

-No es normal en ti esa rutina –comento. A pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, era consciente de la mirada fija con la que escrutaba mi rostro –te vez terrible.

-Gracias –respondí aceptando que tenía razón y sintiéndome un poco nervioso.

-¿Que paso Elliot? – Pregunto con un tono de voz extrañamente relajador.

¿Qué debía hacer? En realidad no quería molestar a Leo, se veía bastante cansado.

Mirándolo a la cara, note que a pesar del cansancio, mantenía una expresión que delataba su interés por el tema.

Soltando un suspiro me acerque a él, sentándome a su lado sobre el colchón. En cuanto hice eso, el retrocedió en la cama, quedando sentado en el centro y cubriéndose con las cobijas a mis espaldas. No había notado el leve temblor de frio que azotaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver más pequeño de lo que ya era. Regresando la vista enfrente, me mantuve callado por unos minutos.

-No podía dormir –susurre rompiendo el silencio y apretando ambos puños –tuve ese sueño otra vez.

Por varios segundos no obtuve respuesta de parte de mi interlocutor, por lo que un poco intrigado me di la vuelta para verlo.

Leo permanecía sentado. Ya no temblaba. A decir verdad, casi no se movía.

-¿Por qué no me lo querías decir? –pregunto al fin, su voz sonaba fría…

Tomando aire, me lleve una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndome el cabello.

-Supongo que no quería molestar…-murmure al fin.

-Se supone que soy tu sirviente, no debe importarte despertarme a cualquier hora de la noche –dijo con cierto enojo.

-No solo eres mi sirviente Leo –replique a mi vez –eres mi amigo.

Ante mis palabras, él no dijo nada más. No fue sino hasta que soltó otro bostezo que me di cuenta de que mis ojos ya los tenía casi cerrados. Pestañeando varias veces, tome la decisión de retirarme, sintiendo un poco de duda pues en realidad no quería regresar a mi habitación.

_Bueno…puedo ir a la biblioteca, quizás haya algo para distraerme ahí…_

-Duerme, mañana hablaremos – dije levantándome de la cama, sintiendo un mareo que me obligó a volver a caer sentado sobre ella.

-Idiota. Ya estás más dormido que despierto–escuche de parte de mi sirviente.

-Ah, no es problema. –masculle testarudo, con la intención de volver a levantarme

-Si te vas tendrás otra pesadilla. Quédate aquí. –sugirió mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Fijando mi mirada en él, note que hablaba enserio.

-No creo que sea buena idea –replique negando con la cabeza. En la escuela Leo y yo compartíamos habitación, pero cada quien dormía en su cama. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de compartir una cama los dos, fuera la razón que fuera. Además…si mis hermanos se enteraban de que había dormido con un sirviente, seguro me matarían, y no literalmente.

-Entonces has lo que quieras –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y envolviéndose más en las cobijas –pero apresúrate, te va a dar algo si te quedas así con este clima.

Reparando en lo que decía, mire mis manos, notando como estas tenían un tono levemente azulado, mientras que mi cuerpo se estremecía en pequeños temblores. Era extraño, hasta ahora era que de verdad reparaba en el frio que hacía.

Sin decir nada, frunciendo los labios y mandando todo al diablo, me metí en la cama junto a él, cuidando dejar un buen margen de espacio personal para los dos, para no incomodarlo, y apresurándome a cubrirme con las cobijas, sintiendo una gran satisfacción al hacerlo.

Al lado de mí, Leo me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No dig….

-Gracias-interrumpió lo que planeaba decir.

-¿Por qué? –inquirí levantando una ceja.

-Por quedarte. Me preocupaba que te fueras tal como estas. –comento dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a mí.

Mirando el techo me limite a negar con la cabeza, sintiéndome extrañamente feliz.

-Gracias a ti –le dije cerrando los ojos.

-… ¿Por qué? –pregunto volviendo a darse la vuelta para mirarme.

-Por estar conmigo –murmure sintiéndome un poco apenado.

-Es mi deber…–Ante esas palabras, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía. Me invadió un sentimiento de gran tristeza. ¿Solo por deber estaba conmigo? ¿Solo por deber era mi amigo? Con lentitud ladee la cabeza en dirección a Leo, notando que este mantenía la boca abierta, indicando que aun quería decir más.

-¿Solo por deber? –me atreví a preguntar, en vista de su indecisión.

-No. –murmuro con voz casi apagada

Frunciendo el ceño, le pedí mudamente una explicación.

– "porque eres mi amigo" –se limitó a decir, repitiendo lo que antes le había dicho.

Un calor bastante agradable creció en mi pecho, calmando todas mis preocupaciones.

Sin tener nada que decir le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. De verdad…estaba feliz.

Extendiendo una mano -y perdiendo todo signo de inseguridad- la coloque con suavidad en su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos en las negras y suaves hebras (que hasta este preciso momento me era posible apreciar plenamente). En cuanto hice eso, un poco del cabello sobre su rostro cayó a un costado, dejando a la vista los ojos de mi sirviente, que me dejaron sin habla y casi con la boca abierta.

Debido a la falta de luz no se podía apreciar de qué color eran, se veían oscuros, pero brillaban como gemas al sol, y eran grandes y expresivos. Eran…hermosos, y resaltaban con furia la belleza natural de la persona que los poseía.

-Son hermosos –le susurre casi inconscientemente.

-Elliot… -llamo mi sirviente estirando de igual forma una mano, pero está en mi dirección, posándose con lentitud en mi mejilla. Su mano estaba fría, pero transmitía una calidez avasalladora.

Cerrando sus ojos, de uno de estos vi caer una solitaria lagrima. Me asuste. ¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando estaba por preguntárselo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dejándome más que confundido.

Al volver a abrir sus ojos, estos se mantuvieron fijos en los míos, como si quisieran decirme algo. La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció.

Comprendiendo que estaba bien, pero que no diría nada de lo acontecido, le regrese la sonrisa, limpiando con mi pulgar esa diminuta lagrima en su mejilla derecha.

De improviso, Leo quito su mano de mi rostro, antes de acercarse y abrazarse a mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y tomando entre sus manos mi camisa, dejándome sorprendido y con la sangre aglomerándose en mi rostro.

-¿Que…? –vacile sin saber que decir, más de inmediato comprendí que no debía decir nada justo ahora.

Leo era una persona llena de secretos, todo respecto a él era un gran misterio. Yo…sabía que algo estaba mal, pero me negaba a querer saber que era, ¿Por qué? Porque se trataba de Leo.

Cerrando los ojos, envolví a mi amigo entre brazos, colocando mis manos en su espalda, y apoyando mi barbilla en su cabeza, aspirando el olor a manzanas que desprendía su cabello. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, solo el movimiento que hacia al respirar y el leve calor que transmitía me hacía saber que lo que abrazaba era un ser humano…

Cuando lo sentí calmarse, afloje un poco el abrazo, por si quería alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Leo permaneció apretando entre sus manos el cuello de mi camisa, renuente a soltarme. La cabeza la mantenía pegada a mi pecho.

Después de unos segundos, y soltando un gran suspiro, levanto el rostro, encarándome.

-Lo siento –susurro con voz débil.

-No lo hagas –respondí mirándolo con amabilidad.

Sin agregar nada más, deposite un beso en su frente, sintiendo como una barrera entre él y yo caía y se hacía pedazos. Había cruzado un límite, y lo sabía, pero no me arrepentía de ello. Ahora más que nunca sabia de lo mucho que necesitaba a Leo, y de igual forma, lo mucho que él a necesitaba de mí, a pesar de no haberlo expresado con palabras.

Al separar mis labios de su piel, lo mire por unos segundos, sin notar ningún cambio en su expresión. Yo no tenía nada que decir, y al parecer él tampoco, por lo cual, soltando un suspiro, fui cerrando los ojos; al fin me sentía con el ánimo y la necesidad de dormir.

Sin dejar de abrazar a Leo guarde en mi memoria la última imagen que pude ver frente a mí por este día: Su rostro con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Elliot –lo escuche susurrar antes de sentir un dulce toque contra mis labios. No me fue necesario abrir los ojos para saber de qué se trataba, por lo que sonriendo le devolví el beso.

En estos momentos casi podía decir que podía morir feliz; justo ahora no me importaba lo que mi familia tendría que decir si se enteraban de esto, no me importaba nada. Mi felicidad estaba aquí, frente a mí, ahuyentando a todos mis demonios y otorgándome un gran momento de paz.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, mis brazos se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a mi sirviente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-Duerme –dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho

_-Gracias Leo _–pensé dejándome vencer poco a poco por la inconciencia.

Con Leo a mi lado…definitivamente esta vez no tendría una pesadilla. La calidez de su cuerpo, de su presencia, era como un bálsamo para mí. Esta tranquilidad solo me la podía dar él. Él mi sirviente, él mi amigo, él mi paz.

FIN

MI PAZ

-Mizuki Nozomi-

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya estoy muy oxidada? ñ.ñ

Si cometí algún error por favor háganmelo saber n.n

Yume, te dije que este seria inocentito!(? 7v7 Perdona la demora, espero te haya gustado :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tratare de volver a aparecer por acá más seguido.

En verdad lamento mi larga ausencia, créanme que de verdad no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir. ¡La prepa me está matando!

Tratare de actualizar mí otro fic apenas tenga un poco de tiempo libre. ¡Ténganme paciencia por favor!

Bueno, que estén bien!

Besos y abrazos!


End file.
